What If
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE GAME! One-shot. What if in HetaOni when Italy, America and Germany went back in time, what if Italy hadn't rejected Germany after getting chased? Based on Kyokoon64's walkthrough. I LOVE YOU, KYO! I'm very sorry if any of u cry...sorry.


What If

What if, In HetaOni, in the scene where Past Germany thinks that Future Italy is Past Italy, what if Italy hadn't protested?

Note: Based upon Kyokoon64's playthrough of the English version of HetaOni.

I owe it all to you, Kyokook64!

"Italy is…dead?" Russia said in monotone, his voice echoing around the empty hall.

America nodded. "You better not look. England is preparing the room now, but…it looks really bad…" He grimaced.

As if right on cue, the door opened and out stepped England, his hands behind his back, and in the slouched position. He gently closed the door behind him.

It was obvious that he was upset.

"England!" Japan said.

The saddened British man looked toward him. "I've taken care of the room. And his wounds too, sort of. France has been holding up pretty well, but…"

He paused.

"…Germany is still very disoriented…"

Italy gasped softly, holding a hand to his mouth.

"I'm…dead?" He asked in disbelief.

Germany awkwardly patted his back. "Well, you told me this was the second time loop, but maybe you were mistaken?"

"No way!" Italy said in assurance. "I'm sure this is the second time loop!"

"Quiet! They'll hear you!" The German hissed quietly.

"…Sorry." Italy said, looking up at the blonde.

"…Now that I think about it, Japan and America did say that I'd died in the second time loop. Maybe…that's it?"

The pasta-lover raised a hand to his chin in thought. His hand fell.

"But wait…" He said, his voice hazy, still in thought. "…Then, the one I know is…"

A voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Italy Veneziano…" England started, as he looked at the front page. "The name of the journal's owner…no, that can't be it." He paused, and frowned a bit.

"This looks more like a…a contract sign."

He opened more of the red book.

"Let's see what's written inside…"

He stopped and glared so hard at the book that it might burst into flames.

"What the hell?!" He said loudly. "R-Ruse to go back in time?"

"Ah. They're talking about your journal." Germany whispered.

"Yeah." Italy whispered back. "If I died, that means there's no one to go back in time, right? I wonder what that means…"

Muffled shouts erupted from behind the closed wooden door that England had emerged from earlier.

"West, wait! Listen to me!"

Italy gasped. It was Prussia! But…what was wrong with Germany?

Germany opened the door harshly, and stomped out into the hall.

"G-Germany…" Japan whispered.

Said blonde turned and glared at the poor Japanese man.

"Japan…" He began in an insane, animal-like low voice. "Do you know…where Italy is?"

Japan's face held a look of shock. "…!"

"My brother told me Italy is gone…You…know it isn't true, right?" The man continued to rant.

"Um…he…he's…" Japan stuttered, searching for an answer.

Russia said nothing for a moment, then came to his rescue. "Let's go to another room. We have other things to do. We have to find out the meaning of that journal."

Germany glared him down too, only much fiercer. His blue orbs held the look of fire in them. "Why?" He said, louder than Britain had been. "We still have to look for Italy. Are you saying that he _doesn't matter_?"

"No…" Russia said, surprisingly calm. "That's not what I meant…I know you don't want to accept it, but if you don't accept that he's dead, how much time do you think we're going to waste?"

"Don't you DARE say the same thing as my brother!" The enraged German yelled, clenching his fists and glaring at the Russian, who was surprisingly not affected.

"R-Russia-" Canada suddenly burst, after being silent for all that time.

"It's okay, I can handle this better." Russia assured.

Russia turned so that he was facing the infuriated blonde with a mad face.

"I'll be blunt. _He's. Dead_. If you have nothing better to do than stand there, then you should try finding a way to get out of here as quickly as possible. He's not coming back!" He said, his voice raising.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Germany yelled as loud as he could, which is actually pretty loud.

"That's ENOUGH, West!" Prussia said, slapping his younger brother as hard as he could.

The force of the slap was so great, that it spun him around to face an angry Prussia.

However, the German was used to harsh treatment, but the slap still hurt a lot.

"Are you numb?!" He yelled in Germany's face. "You're misjudging an accurate decision!"

"You're not the only one who's grieving!" China added.

"…!" Germany looked on.

"Let's go. We'd better go to another room to investigate about the journal." Prussia said, and that was the end of that.

"…" Japan gazed at the flustered blonde, who was still trying to calculate what had just happened. "We will be…waiting for you."

Then, everyone started to go up the stairs, one by one, until Japan and Germany were left still standing there.

"…We will be…waiting for you." Japan said again, and he too went upstairs with the others, leaving Germany with his thoughts.

Meanwhile, a certain peeping German and a peeping Italian were quietly making their way to the other side of the hall, trying not to get caught by Past Germany.

"You're falling apart, Germany…I think that was the first time I saw Prussia get so mad at you." Italy said, staring at Germany's face.

"Ugh, shut up. I'm so pathetic…I wish a hole would open and swallow me up." The German man grumbled.

"Pff! You, Germany?!" Italy said.

Suddenly, a very familiar voice boomed out from the other end of the hall. "Italy?"

Italy and Germany froze and Italy's face turned white. _They'd been spotted!_

Italy slowly made eye-contact with the blonde figure clothed in green.

"Oh…!" Italy squealed.

Germany's eyes widened and he ran for his life, heading to the room that would be their safe house.

_'Idiot! What do you think you're doing?! You're overreacting!'_ Germany thought.

_'B-but, Germany, you-'_ Italy trailed off in his thoughts.

"Italy…" The snapped Germany muttered. "You were there all along…I knew you were alive…"

"Oh…er…" Italy stuttered, a light rosy blush painting itself on his cheeks.

Suddenly, he burst. "I-I'm sorry!" He said, then he sprinted for the room on the right that Germany had ran to.

"H-hey! Don't go-Wait!" Past Germany took off running after Italy, and followed his trail to the room, which would soon become a safe fortress.

Meanwhile, in the room…

A very, _very _flustered Italy was panicking.

"Nooo! Germany saw me!" He said rapidly, jumping up and down from anxiety.

"C-calm down! Why did you even come here, anyway? Our house isn't finished yet!" Germany put his hands on his shoulders to try to calm the poor Italian, but it ultimately failed. It only made him worse!

"I knooow! But my feet just brought me here! What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? We have to hide!" He whined.

"Fine! Let's just hide behind that curtain! Hide yourself!" Germany coaxed.

"I see! Right! Then you go there, Germany! I'll hide somewhere else-" Italy was speaking so fast, he would've won a rap contest.

"That's impossible!" Germany argued. "There's nowhere else to hide-Let's just hide there together!"

"We can't!" Italy argued back. "There's barely enough room for you! We won't both fit there!"

"B-but-" Germany was cut off.

"Just do it! It'll be worse if there's another Germany! Go, go!" The Italian stopped jumping and started to push Germany toward the curtain.

"Hey, stop pushing me!" Germany said angrily.

"Don't talk! Um, um, where can I-" Italy was cut off by the door bursting open.

Past Germany stood there, panting like crazy. Once he set eyes on Italy's back, he stepped back a bit, and his face filled with shock and disbelief.

Italy was aware of a pair of eyes gazing sharply into his back, and he looked back at him without turning, a scared look on his face, stopping mid-movement.

'_I-I couldn't make it in time-' _Italy thought in alarm.

"I-Italy…" Past Germany said in a shocked voice.

Italy turned around slowly.

'_Aaargh! What am I going to do? I'm surrounded by Germanies! What am I going to tell him?!' _Italy panicked in his thoughts.

Germany slowly walked toward the scared-out-of-mind Italy, who didn't move. A strange, animal-like glint glowed in his sapphire orbs that were narrowed as a sickening grin spread itself onto his face.

"Th-thank God…I thought you were…dead…" He laughed a chilling laugh. "It was just…a dream…" He said insanely.

"No…I…" Italy started.

"Yes…you couldn't…possibly die…You're a nation…It was just a dream! Isn't that right, _Italy_?!" He sounded more insane by the minute as he grabbed the brunette by the arm and started to turn to walk away with him in his grasp.

"Ow!" Italy winced. "Wait-hey, Germany! Listen to me! I-"

It was no use. "Yes, that's right. I did find it…odd…that someone useless like you…" He laughed that laugh again. "That'd be odd, Italy…Everyone thought you were dead…"

Italy didn't move. "Germany…" He murmured.

"Everyone thought you were dead…Prussia, Japan…everyone…Right? Isn't that odd?" His grip tightened.

Italy's face contorted into pain. "Um…"

Suddenly, the grin was replaced by a smile. "Let's go back, Italy. We have to prove to them that you're alive…Come on, let's go back, okay?" He loosened his grip a little, and Italy's arm felt weird as the blood circulation cut was released.

"…Germany?" He murmured once again. _'There's something different about him. But what?' _He thought in wonder.

"Let's go back, Italy. We made a promise, remember?" The German prodded. Italy didn't remember when they'd made a promise… "You promised you would wait for me…and I promised I would come back."

Uh oh…

"-!" A gasp freed itself from Italy's lips.

Italy just stood there, paralyzed, as stiff as a board, while Italy's Germany watched from behind the curtain.

With that said, Past Germany dragged Italy off, all the while Italy regained his conciousness of what was happening, and tried to make him let him go.

"No, _GERMANY_!" Italy cried as Past Germany slung him over his broad shoulder and walked off. Italy reached for the room where the curtain was.

Finally, Italy shouted, "_LUDWIG!_"

Germany rushed out from behind the curtain, ran out into the northeast hall, and called for him to stop as he watched Italy get dragged off, never to be seen again…

Germany dropped onto his stomach and cried himself to sleep.

Later…

Germany woke from his slumber from behind the wall section by a scream that sounded throughout the mansion, and it seemed _oddly _familiar…

Germany's heart dropped and shattered as he realized that it was Italy's.

The Thing had gotten to him.

.

.

.

**GAME OVER.**


End file.
